


5 Times Peter Stole Tony's Jacket

by ShishkabobNinja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I haven't gotten that far yet, I may or may not be a mean writer, In some cases literal fluff, Ned and MJ in later chapters, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Stark Has A Heart, angst in later chapters, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShishkabobNinja/pseuds/ShishkabobNinja
Summary: ...and the one time he gave it backPeter somehow ends up using Tony's jackets way more often than a normal intern would. Tony has no problem with this, until he does.





	1. Cold Stone

“Mr. Stark!”

Peter bounded into the room, his cracked phone in one hand and a buy one get one free coupon for Cold Stone Creamery in the other. Tony looked up from his most recent project, shooting the kid a questioning glance that only deepened when he saw the aforementioned coupon in Peter’s grasp. 

“Kid, I’m honestly a little scared to ask, but why do you have a Cold Stone coupon when it is cold enough for me to make my own ice cream just by setting a glass of milk on the porch for ten minutes?”

“Mr. Stark, there are more ingredients in ice cream than milk! There’s also sugar and cream and–“

“Not even remotely the point, Pete.”

“Oh, right! Well, it’s the coldest day of the year, and I have this tradition where I always get ice cream on the coldest day of the year, and I have this coupon but it’s for two ice creams and Ned is in Florida with family and asking MJ kinda scares me, so I was sorta hoping you could come with me.”

Peter glanced at Tony’s newest project before adding “if you aren’t too busy, of course…”

Tony waved his hand dismissively and stood up before saying “of course I’m coming, kid. Just let me grab my jacket. If I’m getting ice cream on the coldest day of the year I’m going to need more than my t-shirt, no matter how cool they are.”

“I wouldn’t call a Black Sabbath t-shirt cool, Mr. Stark” Peter teased.

Tony whipped around and looked pointedly at the kid’s science pun t-shirt before raising his eyebrows in question. Peter rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“Never said my shirts were cool. At least I don’t lie to myself.”

“You know, staying inside is becoming more and more appealing…”

“No no no Mr. Stark I’m sorry! Your shirts are cool!”

“That’s more like it. Now, let’s go embrace your weird nerd tradition before I actually change my mind.”

“It’s not a nerd tradition, Mr. Stark, it’s just ice cream.”

“Pete, if you’re involved, it’s a nerd tradition.”

~~~~~~

Why Peter insisted on walking, Tony will never understand. He had a perfectly good driver for times like this, but apparently walking through the frigid temperatures of New York was “part of the tradition.” As was ordering the biggest possible serving of cake batter ice cream that Cold Stone offered. The spider-teen even managed to eat half of Tony’s own serving after he saw Peter eyeing the half eaten cone and Tony insisted he was finished with it (he wasn’t, but in that moment he would have bought the entire damn ice cream franchise if it meant keeping that smile on the kid’s face). This kid was going to be the death of him. Tony smiled at the thought, because honestly he could think of no better cause of death than for the rambling nerd of a spider-kid walking next to him. It was only then that he realized Peter stopped his aforementioned rambling, and Tony glanced at the kid only to realize he was shivering so violently that the billionaire was surprised he didn’t somehow hear it. To make matters worse, it seemed like the kid managed to accidentally leave his jacket in the Cold Stone and was walking though the streets of New York on the coldest day of the year in a t-shirt. 

Shit.

“Hey, Pete, you ok?”

“Y-y-y-yeah, I’m f-fine.”

He was not.

“J-j-just a little c-c-c-cold.”

Understatement of the millennium.

“D-don’t w-w-worry about it t-though.”

Yeah, no. Little late for that.

Without a second thought, Tony shed his own jacket and wrapped it around the shock-faced teenager. The jacket itself wasn’t a suit jacket, like he would normally wear. It was a big and fluffy black jacket that the billionaire usually reserves for those times when he wandered the streets of New York late at night when not even tinkering in his lab could distract him. The jacket was a comfort, with the added bonus that it helped conceal his identity from the public because honestly, no one expects the person walking by in a giant fluffy jacket to be ironman. So, in the interest of preventing recognition from a random passerby, Tony decided to wear the jacket out with the kid. 

Peter, being the self-sacrificing little shit he is, immediately tried to take the jacket off and give it back.

“Ah ah ah kid, you are shaking violently enough to register on the Richter scale. Put that back on.”

“B-b-but Mr. Stark! Y-y-you only h-have a t-s-s-shirt!”

“Yeah, so do you kiddo, and last I checked I wasn’t the one who ate enough ice cream to re-freeze Captain America.”

“B-But–“

“Nope. You try to give that jacket back to me, I will throw it an alley and then we will both be cold. Is that what you want?”

“N-no.”

“Ok then. Put the jacket back on, Pete.”

The kid sighed and put the jacket on, finally resigned to his fate. Tony had to stifle a laugh, the jacket was already a tad oversized on the billionaire (as all the best jackets are), but it practically swallowed the kid whole. After a minute, Peter stopped shaking and seemed to relax into the comfort of the fluffy jacket. Tony smiled, wishing he could stretch this moment into eternity. Cold be damned. 

~~~~~~

It didn’t take long before the pair walked back into the tower. It was already getting late, so Tony suggested Peter spend the night. After a brief chat with May, the two science nerds were on the couch watching a movie. Somehow the kid had enough room in his stomach after all that ice cream for a giant bowl of popcorn, minus a few pieces used as projectiles after a particularly snarky comment from the billionaire. 

About halfway through the second movie, the kid started to nod off, the now empty popcorn bowl going slack in his hands. The bowl nearly fell before Tony reached out and carefully grabbed it without disturbing the sleepy teen. After setting the bowl down on the coffee table, Tony glanced at the kid, and a small smile graced his face at the sight. Peter was fully engulfed in his jacket, looking so content and happy it made everything Tony had done to lead him to this moment feel worth it.

And if Peter walked out of the tower the next day with the jacket still on, well, who was he to stop him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so fun fact the whole "getting ice cream on the coldest day of the year" is something I actually do. I actually get an ICEE, but I feel like Peter would like ice cream more. I love hearing from y'all, so let me know what you thought in the comments! I have a pretty good idea of how I want this to go, but I am open to suggestions, even if I don't incorporate them into this fic specifically. Thanks for reading!


	2. Operation: Keep Your Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: occasional swearing

Logic would have you believe that the presence of the Avengers, the team that had taken down a literal alien army from space led by a demigod, would be enough of a deterrent to the petty criminals of New York. At least, Tony thought, it should be enough of a deterrent that a certain self-sacrificing arachnid teen didn’t need to patrol the streets and get himself hurt on a nightly basis. Unfortunately for Tony’s heart condition, logic wasn’t something that many of New York’s criminals took into account.

Most of the cuts and bruises were gone by the time he laid eyes on the boy after school, but that didn’t stop Tony from worrying every time he checked the “damage report” on the spider-suit and found out just how many hits his kid took on a regular basis as his masked persona. What did help was spending time with Peter, because whenever he was with Tony, he wasn’t in the suit, and Tony could physically _see_ the kid. He could see him bouncing off the walls (literally, sometimes) when he was excited. He could see him shuffling into the tower after a bad day. He could see Peter’s smile, the one that somehow made every living creature in the general vicinity of the boy want to protect him with their lives because how could you _not_.

At least, Tony knew he did.

So what started off as “Operation: Keep Your Distance” gradually shifted from keeping the kid at a distance to keeping the kid within a close distance as often as the kid would allow. Which was often. So when Peter practically skipped into the lab (read: _skipped_ ) and started rambling about his latest aced Spanish quiz, of course Tony suggested they go grab dinner and dessert to celebrate. And when Peter suggested they walk home from the relatively safe part of New York where they got dessert, Tony had agreed, because that was more time with the kid where Tony could see him and less time in the bad part of New York in an outfit that screams “dangerous superhero” to every criminal in a ten block radius.

What Tony managed to forget, and what he was now mentally beating himself into the ground for, was that Tony Stark didn’t need a flashy suit, iron or otherwise, to get that attention. Tony Stark was a dangerous **and rich** superhero. Tony Stark was a target for the illogical criminals of the city who thought challenging Ironman was a good idea. Tony Stark could take them out in a second, usually, but this time there was one major problem.

Peter Parker was staring down the barrel of a gun.

They say hindsight is 20-20, and if they meant that Tony could think of 2,020 things he did wrong that led to this moment, then they vastly underestimated how much he fucked up.

But apparently he wasn’t done. Because he was Tony _fucking_ Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist who acts before he thinks because growing up in the spotlight meant you cannot ever freeze unless you want to be eaten alive.

And his _kid_. Had a _gun_. In his _face_.

So before he even knew what he was doing, Ironman raised his wrist gauntlet and shot it at the man who’s gun went off as he went down.

Any relief Tony might have felt by the thud of the man and his weapon hitting the floor was drowned out by the silent scream that shot across his kid’s face and the paralleled thud that Peter’s body made as he collapsed alongside the now dead mugger. And for once in his life—

Tony Stark froze.

~~~~~~

After what felt like hours but was probably seconds, it was Peter’s soft and pained voice that connected Tony’s painfully recounting mind with his practically comatose body.

“M-Mr. Stark?”

Tony’s eyes frantically swept the kid’s collapsed form as he barked out the order to FRIDAY to call medical. As soon as he spotted the bullet wound on his right shoulder, Tony instantly shed his suit jacket and pressed it hard onto the young spider’s shoulder.

The scream Peter tried to stifle while his eyes scrunched shut in pain would forever haunt his nightmares. Peter’s left hand reached towards one of Tony’s wrists in what Tony thought was an attempt to remove the painful pressure on his wounded shoulder.

“Peter… stop… you, you can’t… I need to stop the bleeding.” Tony’s voice broke.

Peter opened his now tear-filled eyes and let out a breathy but soft “I know” before wrapping his hand loosely around Tony’s wrist and visibly relaxing at the contact. Tony felt the guilt wash over him at the gesture, the boy’s innate trust in him apparent and misplaced. This entire thing was his fault, after all. Peter was hurt because of him.

The two of them laid there for a few minutes in aching silence, only interrupted by the occasional whimper from Peter at Tony’s continued attempts to stop the bleeding. It felt like hours, but Tony could finally hear the sirens in the distance.

Tony stared at the now blood soaked jacket and let out a shaky breath as his head dropped. As the sirens got closer, drowning out the sounds of the city, Tony felt the words slip through his mouth, quiet enough that even Peter probably didn’t hear.

“I’m sorry.”

~~~~~~

Peter was mad.

Mad at the guy who shot him, yes, cause that was kinda rude if he was being honest, but mainly at himself. He was Spider-Man! He knew something was wrong when his spider-sense flared, but he didn’t jump out of the way like he usually did because a.) he wasn’t in his suit and b.) jumping _out_ of the way would put Mr. Stark _in_ the way. But by the time he turned to warn Mr. Stark, the man had already grabbed him and had a gun to his head and _oh god this is exactly like what happened with Uncle Ben—_

So Peter froze, just like he did that night.

He never forgave himself for that night, because it was his fault.

His fault Uncle Ben was outside. His fault he didn’t stop the mugger in time. His fault he was shot. His fault he died.

Then the same thing happened again, and he made the same mistakes and if there was one thing he was grateful for it was that he was shot this time because if thing had gone slightly differently and Mr. Stark was shot—

Peter turned his head towards the man’s sleeping form on the chair next to his hospital bed, an expensive looking bloodstained jacket clutched in his hands. Just another thing Peter ruined.

As he felt the drugs in his system start to drag him back to sleep, Peter let out a long, remorseful sigh and turning his head towards the ceiling. His eyes felt shut and he began to drift off, but not before the two words that had been repeating themselves over and over in his head finally slipped through his lips.

“I’m sorry.”

The room fell into silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, things will get better I swear <3  
> To be honest, I was not expecting this chapter to go as angsty as it did, but here we are. Thank you all for your support on my last chapter, I was blown away by how many people enjoyed it! This is my first time writing a fic in over 8 years, so your kudos and comments meant the world!  
> I plan on having this finished by the time Far From Home is released, so get ready for lots of fluff and angst!


End file.
